


Tiny Crush

by IcedFrozen



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dominant Seo Changbin, Eventual Smut, F/M, JYP Dating Ban, Light Angst, Mentioned Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Noona Kink, Romance, Seo Changbin-centric, Tattoo Kink, Virgin Seo Changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcedFrozen/pseuds/IcedFrozen
Summary: Changbin got a crush on the tiny clothing shop owner.Inspired by Changbin's ideal height for his future girlfriendP.S. I intended it to be a short story but I'm such a sucker for plots that this is the result. I hope you guys enjoy it regardless. :)
Relationships: Seo Changbin/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Tiny Crush

Shopping was not on the list of things Changbin wanted to do on his free day but the new clothing store next to the popular cafe ‘Forget-me-not’ that had been raved about on social media was intriguing enough not to pass by. While ‘Forget-me-not’ was gentle and calm, ‘Gunmetal’ was dark and heavy. Its signage was huge and jarring, the name made out of rusty metal.

Feeling spontaneous, Changbin entered. He was surprised that despite the small entrance, there was a small room on the left. It was set up as a studio for photoshoots. Decorated with banged up leather couch, industrial pipes and collage of posters, the room looked like it came straight out of Pinterest. After a brief scan of the room, Changbin made his way upstairs, following the arrow next to a small metal staircase.  
  
The second floor was more spacious and a lot brighter. Changbin was pleasantly surprised to find the style range they offered and how it fitted his aesthetics to the tee. Occupied with his newfound discovery, Changbin only now noticed a figure sitting near the window.

The person stuck out like a sore thumb in the industrial-style interior. Her upper half was covered in a fluffy yellow hoodie, hair up in a bun while her hands moved furiously across her sketchbook. Her earphones were in, bobbing her head and swaying to the music. He could vaguely recognized the tune she’s humming to. It’s their song, Easy.

Chuckling under his breath, a little proud, Changbin turned back to look through the rack filled with different jackets designs. It baffled him a little to find the clothes were made from high-quality materials and surprisingly at reasonable pricing. He was able to choose a couple of shirts and jackets, piling them onto his arms.He was startled when a voice perked up next to him that he almost dropped the clothes.  
  
“Hi customer. Do you need any help?”  
  
He glanced to the person on his left and was surprised again. Now that she standing next to him that he could see that she was small. A lot smaller than him. She was drowning in her hoodie, donning a pair of baggy grey sweatpants and yellow high top Converse.

She looked even more out of place with the aesthetic of the shop. Hell, even Changbin looked more belonging than she was. He blushed a little seeing how she peered up at him. He’s short but she’s tiny. And it didn’t help that she’s cute too. Her grin faded a bit as Changbin took a little longer to reply. Changbin tried to smile but remembering his face was currently covered. However it seemed that she noticed when his eyes crinkled and she smiled back.  
  
“Thank you. But I got it. I’ll let you know when I do though.”  
  
“Sure! Please feel free to let me know. And here. You can put the clothes in this.” She chirped before bringing out a large grey canvas bag from behind her back. She opened it, silently asking Changbin to put the clothes inside and he complied. He noticed that her hands were tiny as well. When he finished, she handed him the bag before smiling again and shuffled back to her previous spot.

He watched her flopped down on her chair. She looked at him once more, still smiling before turned back to resume what she was doing before.  
  
Changbin managed to pick out a couple of t-shirts before heading to the fitting room. As he tried on a couple of the items, he silently cursed as most of them looked great thus he would have a pretty hard time choosing what to get. As he got out with the items of his choosing on his arms and the rest that didn’t make the cut inside the grey bag, he made his way to the register.

When he was close enough, he could see now that the girl was drawing what looked like tattoo designs. And they looked quite incredible. This time without earphones, she did hear him approach though. The grin was back on her face as she looked up from her sketch book.  
  
“Hey. Got what you want?” She asked.  
  
Changbin chuckled at her cheerfulness. “Actually I have a couple of items I’m pondering between. Could you give me your opinion?”  
  
“Sure!” She chirped and bounced up from her chair.  
  
Changbin set down his things onto the couch as he hold up two similar jackets but with different sleeve designs. One had horizontal zippers on both sides and the other with pockets on both sleeves, closed by plastic buckles. He stood in front of the mirror adjacent to the couch with the two jackets, putting each in front of him for about 15 seconds as the girl peered from behind.  
  
“The one with zippers is better in my opinion. I think the one with pockets might look a bit clunky on you.”  
  
Changbin nodded as he took one last look at the jacket with pockets, holding it out in front of him. It seemed like her observation was correct. He did wondered about the same thing.

“You’re right. Imma get the other one.” He turned to the girl and grinned, once again forgot that his mask was still on.

But she knew anyways as she giggled. “Glad I could help. Is that it?”  
  
“Ah! Between these two T-shirts which one do you think is better?” Changbin asked before he picked up two similar black T-shirt that differed in printed designs and seam lines.

She scanned the items just like she did before and pointed at the one on his left hand. Changbin hummed, again trusting her opinion and set the chosen item aside. The process gone on for a while before Changbin was satisfied with clothes he’s getting.  
  
“You’re good?” The girl asked as she started scanning the clothes Changbin dropped onto the counter.  
  
“Pretty good yea. The clothes from your shop fits my style pretty well.” He complimented. She giggled again and Changbin thought that she was a bit too cute to work in this shop. Maybe H&M would be a better fit for her.  
  
“I’m glad. Thank you for the great feedback. We only opened for 2 months so far but it’s doing better than I expected.”  
  
“Really? It's newer than I thought.”  
  
“Yep~ We actually opened the coffee shop downstairs first before it did well enough to open this one.” She commented while folding the items and placed them into a paper bag.  
  
“So both stores are owned by the same person?” Changbin raised a brow in surprise. It was unexpected, taking into account the jarring contrast of the two stores.  
  
“Yep. Other customers was just as surprised but it works in our favors though. Also helps that the owner is handsome.” The girl trailed off, winking.  
  
Laughing at the cheeky girl, Changbin did remember that 'Forget-me-not' was a big deal on instagram for having a handsome owner. Business must be thriving for them to have 2 shops in the streets of Myeong Dong.  
  
“That’s pretty neat.” He praised, handing her his credit card.  
  
The girl perked up even more, beaming at Changbin as she took his credit card. “Thank you!”  
  
It crossed his mind, wondering if she’s just a part-timer. He wouldn’t mind seeing her again when he visited.

A buzz in this pocket interrupted his thoughts. He took out his phone to see a message from Felix, asking if he would like to get lunch together. Typing a reply telling Felix where he was currently, he simultaneously received a message notifying an expense from his bank account.  
  
“Here’s your card. Please sign here.” The girl behind the counter said as she handed him a pen.  
  
Changbin grabbed the pen and signed before slotting his credit card back into his wallet. The girl smiled as she handed him the bag and waved as he left. He bowed and waved back, making his way to the stairs. Before he could step down though, the girl unexpectedly called after him, by his name.  
  
“Thank you Changbin ssi!”  
  
He whipped his head back to look at her, a bit shocked before remembering that he did gave her his credit card. For a second there, he thought she had recognized him. Laughing at the cheerful girl, he waved again before making his way out the shop to meet up with Felix.  
___________________________________________________________  
  
A week ago after their dance practice, Chan and Hyun Jin had complimented the shirt Changbin was wearing. He told them where he got it, even providing them with an address but the duo had persistently insisted that he came along with them.

True to their promise, Hyun Jin and Chan had woken him up at 10 am that day and dragged him to ‘Gunmetal’ after breakfast. All their faces were hidden under black caps and face masks. Despite him already telling them that the store was strikingly eye-catching next to the calming coffee shop, Chan’s eyes were still bugged out when they arrive. The strong contrast was a huge surprise.  
  
“You said the same person owned both place?” Chan asked as them three entered the store.  
  
“Yea. The girl that works here is weird. She looked like she should be working at an ice cream shop rather than a men clothing store.” Changbin commented as they waited for Hyun Jin. The boy was scanning the studio set in awe. He had always like interior design.  
  
“Wow! This looks awesome!” He exclaimed before flopping down on the couch. It creaked under his weight and in turn he squeaked in shock. Chan shook his head at the childish boy and pulled him up by the arm while Changbin already made his way up the stairs.  
  
As soon as he made it up to the second floor, he glanced to the left, hoping to see a familiar face even though it’s unlikely. Maybe it was not her shift today. He was relieved to find the same girl but this time instead of sitting behind the counter, she was dozing off on the only couch in the room.

Her hair was untied, tucking behind her ears, arms crossed in front of her chest as she slouched slightly with her head on the couch arm. Today she wore a bright red hoodie that reached down mid thigh with black graphic socks and red Dr Marten boots. Less ice cream aesthetics but still out of place.

No earphones were present this time so she stirred awake as Chan and Hyun Jin noisily made their way up behind Changbin. Her eyes blinked slowly before registering that there were customers. She smiled lazily, seemingly recognized him.  
  
“Good afternoon, Changbin ssi. You’re back sooner than I thought.” She grinned with sleepiness still laced her eyes as she stretched before making her way to the register.

His eyes couldn’t help but noticed what looked like a tattoo peeking out under her shorts when she raised her arms up. A bit stunned at the sight, he stood silently to take it in before strutting towards the couch and sat down at the same spot she was at before.  
  
“My friends dragged me along. Apparently they really liked the t-shirt I bought last time.”  
  
He glanced at the girl to catch her smile, beaming as brightly as ever. “Aw, thanks for the promotion. I’m really happy that they like it.”  
  
He was confused with her response. It didn’t sound like it came from the position of an employee. But he thought the owner was a man. While curious, he decided not to pry and kept his thoughts to himself.  
  
“Did you design all the clothes here?” A voice chirped as the girl shifted her attention to the boy who appeared almost silently to her right.  
  
“Yes. All the clothes here are exclusively designed by ‘Gunmetal’. As well as bags and other accessories. We will be launching a shoe collection in 2 months time as well.” She answered, smiling at the Hyunjin.  
  
“That’s so cool! Are you the main designer?” Hyun Jin asked again.  
  
Changbin silently thanked Hyun Jin and listened in as he charmingly extracted the information Changbin was curious about but didn’t dare asking.  
  
“Actually no. The main clothing designer is my friend. I’m more of a concept developer and graphic designer. He designed the clothes while I pitched in ideas and handled the marketing side.” She supplied helpfully.  
  
So it’s a co-owned business. Even so, it was an amazing feat for someone so young. She looked to be about his age, maybe a year or two older. Before Hyun Jin could ask her another question though, someone interrupted him. The voice sounded like it’s coming from the downstairs.  
  
“Jinnie darling. Please relieve me from this misery. I have to reject 10 girls who wanted my number this past week alone. Can we please switch place?” The voice whined pitifully as they dragged themselves up the metal staircase.  
  
A handsome face appeared, promptly ignored everyone in the room before flopping down onto the couch, far from where Changbin was sitting. He looked like he had melted down and became one with the leather couch.

Hyun Jin looked momentarily confused that a strange male was calling his nickname before realizing that he must have been talking to the girl instead. Both boys turned back to look at the girl. They saw her sighed before making her way towards the handsome tall male.

Without a second of delay, the girl kicked his shin hard and crinkled her eyebrows into annoyance. The male yelped loudly as his eyes shot open at the painful kick.  
  
“What was that for?!” He protested loudly, lips drawing into a full pout.  
  
“We have customers, you dimwit.” She gritted through her teeth, voice lowered to a whisper but Changbin still heard it.  
  
The stranger then glanced at the two males before sighing. His pout was gone but the pleading look was still in his eyes as he peered up at the girl.

“But Jinnie. I swear if I have to watch another girl looked at me with teary puppy dog eyes after I rejected them, I will quit the cafe.”  
  
“It’s technically your cafe too, dumbass. Now stop whining and go rack up them coins with that handsome face of yours.” She shut him down, pulling him from the couch in a poor attempt to get the male to stand up. When it was proved to be unsuccessful, she sighed again with hands on her hips before uttering a small but concise word.  
  
“Oppa.”  
  
Just one word and the tall male bolted up immediately. His demeanor changed in less than a second. Face widened into a grin. “Okay I’m up.”  
  
“Who’s down at the cafe right now?” She asked, craning her head up to look at the tall male. Now that the male was standing up, they could see the marginal difference between their height. She was tiny. The top of her head only reached his collarbones.  
  
“Dong Jun and Sung Hoon.”  
  
The girl nodded before giving the tall male a comforting tap on his forearm. “Okay I got it. You go rest oppa. I’ll go check on the cafe later ok?” She said gently as the tall male smiled before pecking her forehead.  
  
Changbin eyes narrowed as he watched. The handsome male marched towards the stairs, removed the chain and ascended, skipping 2 steps at a time with his long legs. The girl watched as he went before sighing for the 3rd time that day.

Looking at Changbin with apologetic eyes, she made her way back to the register again. Hyun Jin eyed Changbin with a small amused smile despite it was hidden by his face mask.  
  
“I’m sorry about that. He’s a bit whiny these days since the cafe had an increase in traffic. It seems that our marketing strategy works a bit too well.” ‘Jinnie’ chuckled, eyes still looking at the boy on the couch before glancing at Hyun Jin. “And FYI, he is the ‘friend’ that I mentioned before.”  
  
“For a second there I thought some guy was calling for me.” Hyun Jin laughed a little before catching himself.

Changbin had never wanted to slap the boy so badly. He did told his members beforehand that the girl listened to their group and now the blabbermouth just had to out them to a potential fan.

Hyun Jin’s eyes darted nervously to the older boy who was throwing him a glare before landed on the girl. She was looking at him with a cheeky smile. Thinking that he had unintentionally exposed them, Hyun Jin put his hands together and pleaded.  
  
“Please don’t tell anyone we’re here.”  
  
The girl bursted out laughing then as both boys looked at her in confusion. “I won’t. But it’s your giggles and your hair that gave you away Hyun Jin ssi.”

The girl laughed again when Hyun Jin grew even more distressed. “Hey, your secrets are safe with me. I won’t tell anyone you guys are here.”  
  
“What’s going on?” Chan asked as he marched towards the trio. He had been trying on some clothes and thought that Hyun Jin was strangely quiet. Turned out the young boy was chatting away instead.  
  
“Hi Chan ssi.” The girl at the counter waved, catching his attention. Chan whipped his head to Changbin for an explanation but Changbin pointed at Hyun Jin instead. “He exposed us.”  
  
“Actually he didn’t. I recognized you last time you were here Changbin ssi. And I recognized them through their voices.” The girl clarified as she spun side to side on her swivel chair.  
  
“Well I’ll appreciate it if you don’t tell anyone we were here.” Chan requested politely and the girl quickly nodded. “No worries Chan ssi. I won’t.”  
  
Smiling at the girl, Chan smiled before holding out the jacket he was carrying. “Actually I need help finding a smaller size for this jacket. Do you have any in stock?”  
  
“Wait a minute. Let me check.” Jinnie smiled as she walked towards the door next to the dressing room, probably the storage.  
  
All three boys watched her leave before Chan raised an eyebrow at Changbin. “That was interesting. So what did I miss?”  
  
Hyun Jin decided to make his escape, marching swiftly towards the array of clothing racks.

“Apparently she co-owned the cafe downstairs and this clothing store with her friend. He called her Jinnie and Hyun Jin let it slipped that he thought someone called him by his nickname. But as it turned out she already recognized me the last time I was here.” Changbin explained in one breath as the older boys followed after Hyun Jin. Chan only grew even more amused at the situation.  
  
“Ohh kayy. Interesting.” Chan drawled.  
  
“And hyungie has a crush on her.” Hyun Jin chimed in, hands shuffling through T-shirt designs without looking at his hyung.

Chan's eyes widened as he whipped around to look at Changbin who blushed bright red. He glared after the young boy's figure, denial immediately out of his mouth. “No I don’t.”  
  
Even though most his face was obscured by the cap and his black mask, Changbin could still see the mischievous glint in Hyun Jin’s eyes. “She’s small and cute. Definitely your type. I saw the glare you gave that guy earlier.”  
  
“Sure I think she’s cute but he’s probably her boyfriend and we are not allowed to date for the time being.” Changbin agrued.  
  
“True but-”  
  
“Ah I’m sorry Chan ssi. I can’t find the smaller size for that design. The next batch of orders arrived in 2 weeks though. Do you want me to keep one for you?” The subject of their conversation said as she closed the door behind her and approached them with a sorry smile.  
  
“Sure. I can come and pick it up when it’s here.” Chan smiled.  
  
“Great! Leave me your number. I’ll let you know when it’s here.” She said before running to the counter to get a small notepad. It was a cute orange cat shape design. Smiling, Chan took the notepad and scribbled their manager’s numbers down.  
  
“It’s my manager’s numbers. I’ll let him know that you’ll be calling.”  
  
“Sure! Thank you.” The girl grinned before noting down the contact name next to the numbers and a small reminder underneath. She walked back to the register and stuck the note on the wall next to it with a pastel blue tape. Shaking his head at the bright girl, he turned around to see Changbin’s eyes already glued to her.  
  
“So Hyun Jin is right after all.” He smirked when Changbin shot him a glare, whipping around and went to search for Hyun Jin instead.  
  
Fine, it’s a tiny crush. Like really tiny. Changbin stubbornly thought.  
___________________________________________________________  
  
After some turn of events, somehow Changbin had ended up in front of ‘Gunmetal’ again for the third time in less than 2 months.

The girl, ‘Jinnie’, had called their manager yesterday evening to let them know Chan’s order had arrived. Unfortunately both of their managers managed to be unavailable both yesterday evening and today so the job was passed to Changbin instead.

Chan had promised that he didn’t make Changbin went on purpose to tease him about his little, no tiny, ‘crush’. But Changbin knew that was exactly what he was doing. So here he was, marching up the metal staircase, feeling both excited and frustrated to see the small girl again. It was not a nice feeling to know someone you had a crush on was taken. And even if they were single, you still couldn’t date them. That sucked on so many levels.  
  
It was near closing time when he was there and what greeted him this time was the sight of ‘Jinnie’ in her signature bright color clothing and a strange male arguing. Changbin looked on a bit in confusion until the other male raised his hand, ready to strike the small girl.

Unknowingly, his body had moved towards the pair and pushed the male away. Changbin glared at the man as he spoke firmly and grabbed the girl’s hand to push her back behind him.

“We have cameras here you know. You hit her and we will have that on record. It’s really easy to press charge for assaults on women these days. I hope you don’t take that chance.”  
  
The man was seething but his eyes darted around nervously before spotting the blinking red lights. He decided that it’s not worth the risk and stalked towards the stairs in haste. However he didn’t forget to sneer at the girl before leaving. “You’re lucky this time you little bitch.”  
  
Changbin continued to glare at the retreating figure. He didn’t realize he was still holding onto her hand but instinctively gave it a squeeze. The girl was silent behind him but she squeezed back. When the entrance door slammed closed, Changbin turned back to look at the girl to see her sighed in relief, shoulders slumping down. She looked like she could pass out at any moment so Changbin led her to the couch.

‘Jinnie’ shuffled after him in silence and sat down, burying her face in her hands. By this time, Changbin had thought there was no need to hide his identity anymore so he took off his face mask. It was starting to make him sweat a little.  
  
“I’m sorry you have to see that.” She apologized in a small shaky voice after she managed to calm down a little.  
  
Changbin glanced at the girl, worried. “Are you okay?”  
  
“Yea. Some what. I’m lucky you’re here. Or else I wouldn’t have known what to do. Thank you.” She smiled at Changbin, albeit weakly and a little forced. But she meant it when she said she was grateful.  
  
Changbin hummed as he leaned back against the couch. The girl sighed heavily and leaned back as well.  
  
“That’s my boyfriend. Well ex-boyfriend as of yesterday.”  
  
“Wait. So if that’s your boyfriend, who’s the guy that was here the other day?”  
  
“Hm? Jae Yoon oppa?”  
  
“Err, the friend that you said designed the clothes here.”  
  
“Yea that’s Jae Yoon oppa. He’s a long term friend. We went to university together. He’s like an older brother who behaves like a younger brother.”  
  
Changbin couldn’t lie and say his heart didn’t rejoice at that information. So she’s single. Possibly not available since she just broke up with her boyfriend. But single regardless and he didn’t bother to suppress the eruption of butterflies in his stomach.  
  
The girl suddenly gasped and clapped her hands together breaking Changbin out of his thoughts. “Ah sorry. You’re here for Chan ssi’s order right?”  
  
“Right. I almost forgot about that.” Changbin admitted, laughing.  
  
The girl chuckled in response as she scrambled to the counter and grabbed the paper bag, the cat sticky note taped on the outside. She quickly removed the note and tossed it in the trash. He smiled, already standing up from the couch, ready to take Chan’s order from her.

His brain short-circuited a bit when their fingers touched which was ridiculous considering they held hands just fine moments ago. She grinned back before pausing, her attention caught by something else. Changbin was momentarily confused. However before he could figure out what had distracted her, she had shortened the distance between them and stood on her tips toes, hands touching his shoulder.

Changbin froze. His heart beat violently as he caught a whiff her fresh perfume that made him feel lightheaded. The girl was focused enough to not notice how Changbin had stopped breathing altogether.  
  
“The buckle on your jacket shoulder was not fastened properly.” The girl said as she moved back. “There, all fixed.”  
  
Changbin was silent as he watched before avoiding eye contact when she smiled at him, blushing profusely. She only then noticed what she did and shyly glanced at the ground as well.  
  
“Ah sorry. It’s a nervous habit of mine.”  
  
“Err.. it’s alright. T-thanks Jinnie ssi.” Changbin managed to stutter, still finding the wall to his right strangely interesting. When she laughed again though, he had to look because it would be a shame not to.  
  
“It’s Jeanne, Changbin ssi.”  
  
“Eh?”  
  
“Jeanne. That’s my actual name. Jinnie is like a nickname.”  
  
“Ah I see.”  
  
And then both fell silent as they stared at the ground. Changbin didn’t know why he couldn’t just leave. And Jeanne didn’t know why Changbin was still there.  
  
“I-”  
  
“Wel-”  
  
And that ensured another round of blushing before Jeanne said it first this time. “Thank you again for today Changbin ssi.”  
  
Changbin braved himself and looked straight at the girl this time. “No worries, Jeanne ssi. Glad I could help.”  
  
Jeanne chuckled, cheek a bit flushed but she still maintained eye contact with Changbin. He thought he might combust if it went on any longer. Thankfully, Jae Yoon came to the rescue and announced it closing time when he saw Changbin after coming back from his errands.  
  
“Right. Sorry. I’ll take my leave now. Stay safe Jeanne ssi.” Changbin said as he waved goodbye.  
  
“Thanks Changbin ssi. You too. Good night.”  
___________________________________________________________  
  
The next time they met was when he was getting ready for a recording at Music Bank. Changbin entered the dressing room to find Chan chatting away with Jeanne. Surrounding them were familiar paper bags with the word ‘Gunmetal’ printed on them.

But what surprised him even more though was that the small girl no longer donned her colorful collections of hoodie but instead dressed impeccably from head to toe in a leather jacket, leather skirt and platform boots. The boots gave her a bit of height but not much, she still looked tiny next to Chan.  
  
“Hey Changbinnie!” Chan called out as he waved at the younger boy.  
  
Jeanne turned back and grinned when she spotted him. The girl waved at him with a beaming smile and Changbin’s heart rate increased exponentially.  
  
“Hey Jeanne ssi. What are you doing here?” He asked as he stopped next to the small girl.  
  
“Your head stylist happened to be a friend of mine. She has issues with some of your outfits for today’s recording so she asked if she could borrow some items from our shop. And so here I am.” Jeanne replied cheerfully.  
  
Before Changbin could say anything else in reply though, their head stylist came and tugged Jeanne away from the boys by her elbows.

“I’m really sorry Jeanne but one of my girls just called in sick today and we couldn’t find anyone to replace her. Could you help me dressing the boys up?”  
  
Jeanne looked at the boys before glancing back at her friend, a bit nervous but nodded anyways. She always had trouble saying no to her friends.  
  
“Awesome! You can dress these two first since you are already acquainted. When you’re done, meet me next door. Thanks Jinnie babe!” She concluded before sprinting away, leaving Jeanne to stand there for a while, not knowing where to start.  
  
Eventually she caught herself and snapped out of her daze. Looking at the boys behind her, it seemed like they already had on the most basic items. She was already aware of today’s theme before she got to work, dressing Chan first since he already had most of his hair and makeup done.

Changbin’s eyes narrowed as he watched Jeanne stood close to his leader and helped him adjust the jacket when it creased across his chest area. Jealously flared in his stomach when she gripped Chan’s arm to pull a black band up to his elbow before leaning up to fix the silver chain around Chan’s neck.

Ripping his gaze away from the two, Changbin pretended to play with his phone and distracted himself from the ugly feelings at the pit of his stomach. He didn’t have to pretend for long though because Jeanne had already made her way towards him.

“Changbin ssi?”  
  
He looked up to find the girl smiling at him as she handed him a jacket.  
  
“It’s your turn.”  
  
Changbin smiled and took the jacket from her, putting it on. It fitted him quite nicely as he jostled around a little to straightening out the flaps. He didn’t have time to prepare for a near heart attack though when she circled her arms around him from the front without warning. Jeanne’s brow furrowed as she fastened the belt temporarily around Changbin’s waist.  
  
“Hmm.. not this one.” She mumbled, unbuckled the belt before grabbing another one and once again circled her arms around his waist.  
  
He knew that she was just working but that didn’t stop his heart from rummaging through his chest. It seemed that ‘third time is the charm’ as she deemed the current belt acceptable before fastening it around his waist. Jeanne leaned back to scan Changbin up and down. Beaming in satisfaction, she moved on to hand him some rings and 2 bracelets.

As Changbin put them on, Jeanne watched with a keen eye. Without warning again, she grabbed his hand and removed one of the ring on his left index finger and switched it to the right. Changbin cursed in his mind as she continued to make his heart beat violently. He could hear Chan’s chuckles from somewhere in the background but decided to ignore him in favor of watching his crush, trying not to blush whenever her fingers brushed lightly against his forearms.  
  
“Okay! Now you look perfect.” Jeanne chirped as she finished fixing the collar of Changbin’s jacket. If she noticed how red the boy was, she didn’t comment.  
  
“Jinnie ssi?” A familiar voice called out, catching Jeanne’s attention as she looked behind her.  
  
Hyun Jin smiled as he recognized the short girl and literally bounced towards her like a puppy. “Hello! Fancy seeing you here again.” He laughed.  
  
Behind him, Jeanne could see their youngest, I.N approaching as well. Smiling at the hyper boy, she beamed back. “Fancy seeing you here too, Hyunjin ssi.”  
  
“Actually how old are you Jinnie ssi? It feels weird calling you Jinnie ssi.” He pouted.  
  
Changbin’s ears perked up at that. He forgot about that entirely, all this time assuming that she would be around his age or Chan hyung’s age.  
  
“I’m 26 actually. And you can call me Jeanne instead of Jinnie, Hyunjin ssi.”  
  
To say the boys were shocked would be an understatement.  
  
“What?? But you look so young. I thought maybe you would be around Channie hyung’s age or even younger.” Hyunjin exclaimed dramatically.  
  
Jeanne only laughed, seemingly used to people being surprised after knowing how old she actually was. “Logically speaking guys, I can’t be owning 2 businesses if I’m that young. There are entrepreneur geniuses out there and I’m not one of them.”  
  
“Can I call you Jinnie noona then?” Hyun Jin asked.  
  
Jeanne looked at the boy in mild surprise before nodding, finding it quite adorable. “Sure~ you can call me whatever you want Hyunjinnie.”  
  
The boy beamed even brighter. It turned out her friend had sent the two boys to Jeanne since it was getting a bit crowded in the other room. She started getting to work, dressing up the younger boys as well. And Hyun Jin didn’t miss any chances to tease Changbin about his obvious crush. He subtly initiated physical contact with the older girl and sticking his tongue out at his hyung whenever Jeanne wasn’t looking. It was even more embarrassing when I.N seemed to catch on and joined Hyun Jin in his antics, shooting his hyung cheeky smiles.  
  
Changbin decided that he would give them a beating from hell when they got back to the dorm.  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Changbin started to see Jeanne more often than he would like. It’s hard to control his feeling when the small girl kept showing up in front of him. It seemed like the shop had been getting orders from other groups as well so it couldn’t be helped. Sometimes Jae Yoon would accompanied her and his members would mercilessly tease him about having a tall handsome rival. He would roll his eyes at their teasing but envy bubbled within his stomach every time he saw the duo together.

Finally after weeks of casual hellos and quiet pining, Changbin somehow managed to get her number. Actually Hyun Jin was the one that asked because he wanted to hang out with her and Changbin took advantage of the situation. She didn’t mind at all, very excited to have new friends.

Hyunjin soon created a group chat that included the older girl, Chan and Changbin. They occasionally sent each other funny videos and Jeanne specifically liked to send them funny tweets about them.

Over the past month of chatting, they had warmed up to each other enough to drop the honorifics. So when they released their new album, Changbin had nearly fainted when he received a text from her calling him Changbinnie, congratulating him. Jeanne had told him that she specifically loved ‘Ex’, the song he composed, and Changbin had grinned until his cheeks hurt.  
  
When they had time to schedule an outing with the older girl, Changbin couldn’t sleep the day before due to excitement. Although Hyunjin, Chan and Jisung, who was very excited to meet his hying’s crush, would be joining them, he was giddy to be able to spend more time with her. They had made plans to go eat BBQ together. However last minute, Jeanne had texted them that her part-timer couldn’t make it for the last shift so she had to close up shop. They resigned to buy food and brought them to her shop instead.  
  
When they arrived, Jae Yoon was there as well. The tall male was moping the floor as they came in. Jeanne beamed brightly when she saw them come up. “Hey guys! Sorry about the change of plan. I’m glad you could still make it.”  
  
Changbin could see Ji Sung’s smirk from the corner of his eye but chose to ignore in favor of showing Jeanne the food they got. “It’s okay. We brought you some pizza and BBQ chicken.”  
  
He smiled when the small girl bounced towards him happily, taking the boxes from his hand. “Thank you! That’s so sweet of you. I have beer if that’s okay with you guys.”  
  
Hyun Jin chirped. “Very okay noona! So where should we set up?”  
  
“Ah Jae Yoon oppa. Can you lead them upstairs? I will meet you guys up there in a minute.” Jeanne said, handing the tall male the food before running to the storage room with a couple of clothing items in her arms.

The rest of the boys followed Jae Yoon as he led them upstairs, chatting casually as they went. Except Changbin chose to stay behind, deciding to wait for the small girl. Jae Yoon shot him a look as he went up but didn’t say anything.

Once they were all gone, he followed Jeanne to the storage room as well. She was standing on a chair, putting away bags of clothing when he entered. Startled at the unexpected presence, Jeanne nearly stumbled and fell off the chair. Changbin immediately reached his arms out in reflex, ready to catch her. Jeanne managed to steady herself though and quickly squatted down when her heart beat too fast from the scare.  
  
“Oh gosh Changbin ah. You scared me!”  
  
Changbin chortled, a little apologetic. “Sorry noona. Are you okay? Do you need help?”  
  
“No it’s okay. I’m nearly done anyways.” She smiled before trying to stand on her tiptoes on the chair.  
  
“Clearly it’s too high for you noona. Let me do it.” Changbin said as he removed his bag and put it on the floor.  
  
He extended a hand towards her to help her down and smiled when the girl took it. Jeanne looked at him bashfully before passing him the remaining bags in her arms. Changbin stood on the chair and put them away easily.

Soon they were done and Changbin followed her as they went upstairs to meet their friends. When they arrived, the food had already been laid out on the coffee table by the sofa. The boys were laughing with Jae Yoon, looking like they had known each other for quite some time. Jeanne smiled at the sight. Her friend had always been a people person.  
  
“What are you guys laughing about?” Jeanne asked as she flopped down on the floor opposite to the boys, next to Jae Yoon. Changbin as nonchalant as possible, sat down beside her.  
  
“I was telling them about how we became best friends.” The older male said as he reached forward for the pizza, happy to finally be able to eat.  
  
“Oh come on. Why do you have to embarrass me every chance you get? Let me maintain my dignity before these kids.” Jeanne groaned as she poured some beer into her glass.  
  
She moved to do the same for the boys who protested, because traditions, but she waved them off. Jeanne took a sip before biting into a chicken wing she snagged midway.  
  
“What dignity are you maintaining Jinnie? You lost it all that time you puked on my shoes.” Jae Yoon said monotonously as he poured himself a glass of beer. Jeanne had pointedly ignored him in spite.  
  
“Oppa! I can’t control my stomach if it decided that I have to discharge its contents. And it’s your fault for driving like a maniac. I’d say you partly deserved it.” Jeanne pouted.  
  
“I had specifically told her not to drink that soju bomb. But no, she stubbornly didn’t want to disappoint the sunbaes and ended up drowning 4 shots. Miss straight lace passed out shortly after and I had the honor of taking her home. I didn’t even get a thank you before she puked all over my shoes and then blamed me for owning a car. I threw away those shoes away instantly and driven home in socks.”  
  
The boys laughed out loud while Jeanne smacked Jae Yoon’s arms, blushed shamefully. It’s not her fault she had motion sickness. Changbin looked at Jeanne with an amused smile and thought she looked totally endearing with rosy cheeks.  
  
“Why did you call noona straight lace though?” Changbin had asked when the laughter subsided. Finding it strange since she not only have a tattoo on her thigh but also several tattoos on her arm and back as well, courtesy of the photos on her instagram. And Changbin found that unbearably attractive.  
  
“Ah. I was raised quite sheltered I would say. My parents kept a tight leash on me until I went to university. Jae Yoon oppa had, in his words, introduced me to the wonders of life. But that’s just a fancy way to describe partying like an animal and wake up the next day with your face glue to the toilet.” Jeanne shrugged and tossed the chicken bone into an empty box before taking a slice of pepperoni pizza.  
  
“You have to see her though. She went to an art university, dressed like a middle aged librarian. But cursed like a sailor when I told her she looked awful. Our first meeting ended with both of us getting kicked out for fighting in the university library.”  
  
“You don’t just casually tell a stranger they looked like a sad, lonely, unmarried librarian when you first met them and not expect to be cursed at, oppa. Not everyone is immune to your pretty face you conceited asshole.” Jeanned jabbed, throwing a piece of pizza crust at the older male. He made a disgusted face but picked it up and discarded it for her anyways.  
  
“Aw university sounds like a lot of fun.” Jisung chimed in, pouring himself some beer as he listened to Jeanne’s and Jae Yoon’s tales of adventure.  
  
“It is. Until you woke up after a night of partying and realized you had accidentally stepped on the canvas you painted for your final thesis.” Jae Yoon mournfully recounted the incident while Jeanne was laughing in delight at his misery.  
  
“I remembered vividly how frantic he was when he woke up. He was running around like a chicken with its head cut off. Even forgot to pull his fly up when he had to run out and get a new canvas. He ended up getting a small deduction for late submission but then the asshole used his cute face to get only 5 marks instead of 10 off his final score. Even in art school, inequality still existed.” The girl shook her head indignantly.  
  
“What can I say? I’m born blessed, baby.” Jae Yoon tipped his chin up, taking great pride in his handsome looks.  
  
Jeanne didn’t miss the chance to sneer ‘disgusting’ at the older male before moving on to her 3rd chicken wing of the night. She’s small but she can apparently eat a lot. The night went on with more hilarious tales from both parties. The boys had a great time and soon enough the beer was making them pretty drowsy.

Jisung was the first to pass out, fallen asleep on the couch behind Hyun Jin. Hyun Jin was close to dozing off, resting his head against Chan’s shoulder half way through, his laugh slurring under the effects of alcohol. Chan was a bit better but his eyes struggled to stay open, still trying to munch on the last piece of pizza. Before he could finish the slice though, he had already slumped against Hyunjin, overtaken by sleep.

Speaking of Jeanne, the girl slowly drifted to dreamland in a sitting position, hand still holding a piece of half eaten pizza. Only Jae Yoon and Changbin were still somewhat put together. The younger boy sipped on his beer and watched Jeanne swayed back and forth. Occasionally she would open her eyes a bit, trying to eat the slice of pizza in her hand before drifting off again. The sight made Changbin’s chest grew fonder and fonder every passing second.  
  
“You like her don’t you?”  
  
Changbin turned to look at the only conscious person in the room only to find Jae Yoon was watching the small girl as well.  
  
“Err I don’t know what you mean.” Changbin denied, averting his gaze to the floor.  
  
“She told me what happened the other day. We managed to get a restraining order against her asshole ex-boyfriend thanks to the camera footage. But she could have been hurt if you didn’t arrive at the right time. So I want to say thank you for helping her.”  
  
Changbin finally turned his gaze up to Jae Yoon. The look the older male directed at Jeanne was more than just brotherly love. He looked at her like she was the only one he’s seeing and the discovery made Changbin gulped nervously. So his members were right. He did have a rival after all.  
  
When Jae Yoon stood up though, Changbin eyes followed him, confounded. The elder soon returned with blankets and several pillows. He laid 2 pillows and a blanket down next to Changbin, nodding towards Chan and Hyunjin.

Understanding the silent gesture, Changbin grabbed the pillows. He poked Chan to wake him up a bit and shoved the blanket in his hand. They maneuvered Hyunjin to better position for the boy to stretch his legs, tucking a pillow under his head. Chan laid down next to him with his own pillow and covered them both with the blanket.

Meanwhile Jae Yoon had already took care of Jisung, only Jeanne was left. The male gently picked up Jeanne, her figure slumping across the carpet when they were busy with the boys. Jae Yoon set her down onto the empty space on the sofa, adjacent to Jisung. Instead of putting the pillow under her head, he pushed it into her arms and smiled when she instinctively clung to it with her limbs. Finally he covered her with a blanket and watched as the girl balled her hands around it. Changbin looked on at the intimate moment, feeling envy bubbled in his stomach.  
  
“She has a lot of trouble with dating.” Jae Yoon suddenly said, breaking the silence between them.

He started to clean up the mess of food, putting the trash into a plastic bag. “The people she dated don’t deserve her and I don’t want history to repeat itself.” Jae Yoon said as he flashed Changbin a sad smile.

“I noticed that she had been texting you a lot. She talked about how sweet and kind you are. While I don’t doubt your intentions, I don’t want you to be around her so often if at the end of the day, leave her hanging because of your obligation to your job. Maybe keeping a little distance would be good for the time being. I just want you to keep that in mind.”  
  
Considering the elder’s words, Changbin realized that he was right. As much as he liked Jeanne, his work and group still came first. His dream was the most important thing for him right now and he couldn’t afford to risk it. Choosing to stay silent instead, Changbin continued to help Jae Yoon cleaned up before they both settled down to sleep in the living room with the rest of them.  
  
When the alarm on Chan’s phone rung at 5AM, Changbin knew they had to wake up and make it back to the dorm before they would be questioned about their absence. So he had took the responsibility into his hands and went around shaking his members awake.

Chan groaned but begrudgingly sat up to organize their things so they could leave. Jisung and Hyunjin, despite their protests, had woke up easier than usual. Probably because the prospect of answering uncomfortable questions from their managers were undesirable enough to forfeit sleep.

In the midst of them moving around, they had woken up Jeanne and Jae Yoon as well. The male was visibly more conscious than the tiny girl though. Even though she was sitting up, Changbin could see her body swaying as sleep trying to claim her once more but she fought against it. She looked adorable with mused up hair and droopy eyes. But she was determined to wave them goodbye before they all left.  
  
“Thank you for the food yesterday guys. It was delicious.” She drawled, waving weakly as they folded up the blankets.  
  
“You’re welcome noona. We had a great time.” Jisung grinned sleepily as he placed the last blanket onto the sofa.  
  
“Let me show you guys out.” Jae Yoon said as he led the boys downstairs.  
  
They all waved Jeanne goodbye before following Jae Yoon, descending the stairs carefully. Changbin remained back a bit as he observed Jeanne. His heart yearned in want but he had to suppress it, remembering what Jae Yoon had said last night.

Waving her goodbye to follow his members, Changbin tried his hardest not to turn back to look at her. However eventually couldn’t keep that promise to himself because Jeanne had grinned sleepily as she waved at the boy.

“Bye bye Changbinnie.”  
  
Changbin wanted to cursed the universe for torturing him as he squeaked out a ‘goodbye noona’ before literally ran down the stairs as quick as he could. He pretended not to hear her giggles as he went down, blushing.

___________________________________________________________

After spending much needed time thinking, Changbin had taken Jae Yoon’s word to heart. He tried to minimize his interaction with the older girl despite knowing how the older male felt about her. He decided that it was better than the alternative of hurting them both if anything was to go wrong.

He rarely texted her and only replied when she did, never initiating a conversation privately. Jeanne seemed to not think much of it as she still chatted normally with the other boys in their group chat. It pained Changbin to purposely ignore her but he knew it’s for the best. Sometimes Chan would shoot him sympathetic looks but Changbin refused to trouble his leader about his problems.

But the older boy knew anyways as he patted Changbin’s shoulder comfortingly. Their job was tough but Changbin knew that the road to success was not an easy one. If this was what he had to endure, he would for the sake of his and his members’ dreams.  
  
The next time they met, it was less than ideal. Changbin messed up the choreography during one of the recordings for their weekly music shows. Usually he would laughed it off but the stress was catching up to him and he felt terrible for letting his group down. It didn’t help that he spotted Jeanne in the hallway today.

Jeanne was back in her signature colorful hoodie concept, orange this time, with hands full of paper bags. Thankfully, Jisung was with him and the boy greeted her happily. Jeanne returned the hyper boy a beaming smile before sending him another one. He often melted whenever she flashed him that smile but today he’s just so tired.

The older girl looked perplex at his cold attitude but relaxed when he muttered a greeting before helping her with the bags. When they arrived at another artist dressing room, Jeanne had paused a little in front of the door. She looked like she wanted to say something but decided against it and thanked them both before getting inside. Changbin forced a smile as he waved her goodbye.  
  
Two hours later when they were going back to the dorm, he received a text from Jeanne. The girl asked him if he was okay. And frankly Changbin was tempted to reply ‘no’ just so the older girl would fuss over him. But he knew that’s a stupid thought and told Jeanne that he was alright, just tired. Jeanne fussed over him anyways because she’s always caring. When she told him to take plenty of rest because he deserved it, Changbin wished bitterly that he had not stepped foot inside ‘Gunmetal’ that time 4 months ago because undoubtedly his feelings were affecting his performance.  
  
Soon Changbin fell into a slump. He was unable to focus during their dance practice. His lyrics were not on par with his usual standard. And he couldn’t produce a single good beat. The remaining 3RACHA members were worried but knew they couldn’t do much to help except giving him his own space.

And in the middle of his muddled state of mind, Changbin somehow ended up in front of ‘Gunmetal’ again one night. He knew it wasn’t right to seek out the older girl but somehow did just that, against his best judgements.

Lost in his thoughts, Changbin failed to notice that the second floor lights had mostly been turned off before he caught sight of Jeanne descending the stairs. The girl was surprised to see him, this time mask off, standing in front of the shop.  
  
“Hey Changbin ah. What are you doing here?” When the girl opened the door and smiled worriedly at him, any plans of running away was squashed as he stood there silently staring at her.  
  
Jeanne, on the other hand, was puzzled to find the boy in front of her store when he had pointedly acted pretty cold to her these past few weeks. Jeanne had brushed it off as him being busy with work but couldn’t help and feel worried. That worry intensified though since the boy just stood, staring at her with tired eyes.

Scared that someone might spot him, Jeanne quickly tugged the boy by his wrist and pulled him inside. It’s a good thing that the area were pretty vacant but still the risk was there. Changbin snapped out of it once the door behind him was closed.  
  
“Sorry noona. I didn’t notice that it’s that late already.” The boy apologized, feeling a bit embarrassed at his pathetic state.  
  
Jeanne instead flashed him a kind smile as she climbed upstairs. “It’s okay Changbinnie. Come on. I’ll get you something to drink.”  
  
The older girl led Changbin to the third floor as she gestured him to sit at the sofa. Changbin obeyed as he set down his bag and removed his bucket hat. He briefly wondered if Jae Yoon lived here with her but looking around to see that the space was quite feminine and girly, he dismissed that thought. Changbin sat and quietly watched as Jeanne prepared some hot tea, pouring them into 2 mugs. She added some milk and placed a piece of cake into the tray before making her away towards Changbin.

When she set it down, Changbin reveled in the aromatic smell of hot honey milk tea. His eyes didn’t leave the piece of cake when Jeanne pushed it towards him. The girl smiled seeing how his eyes glued to the cake before settling down on the couch.  
  
“I saved a piece of cake from our special menu today. It’s an almond chocolate mousse cake.” Jeanne said before taking a sip of her milk tea, sighing at the heavenly taste. It’s a routine that she enjoyed after work.  
  
The boy thanked her for the treat before digging in to the cake. He nearly moaned at the creaminess of the mousse, already feeling a lot better as he took one more bite of the delicious cake. Jeanne smiled, observing the younger boy. She was glad to see his mood turned for the better. They basked in the comfortable silence and before they knew it, Changbin had finished the cake.  
  
“I’m happy you like it Changbinnie.” Jeanne sniggered when the boy slumped back into the couch with a happy sigh.  
  
Changbin gave her a smile in return, this time genuinely. “Thanks for the treat noona. It was amazing.”  
  
“Chocolate cures everything apparently. You don’t have to thank me. Thanks the chocolate.” Jeanne teased, getting a laugh out of Changbin in return.  
  
It was quiet again as they both enjoyed the ambience sounds of night traffic, sipping on their drinks. The sweetness of honey was more calming than Changbin thought. Adding milk to the drink gave it a satisfying soothe to his nerves. He felt so much better compared to the past few weeks.  
  
“Thank you noona. I feel a lot better now.”  
  
Jeanne only smiled knowingly. Her gaze was kind and understanding. “I’m glad.”  
  
They chatted lightly about their week afterwards. Jeanne told him about how well their shoes collection sell while Changbin recounted his busy work schedule after their comeback. Changbin found out that originally Jeanne was supposed to manage ‘Forget-me-not’ with Jae Yoon but she couldn’t handle the crowds of female customers that came because of Jae Yoon so she hid away to work behind-the-scenes until they opened ‘Gunmetal’. And ever since ‘Gunmetal’ opened, they managed to snag even more customers since Jae Yoon had exclusively wore items from the brand to work at the cafe.

She expressed a distaste in Jae Yoon’s strategy of using his good looks but Changbin could see that her eyes held fondness for the elder male. That made his stomach twisted with jealously. He tried to brush it aside as he listened to the older girl’s stories attentively, sometimes injecting small comments. He felt a slight relief when Jeanne had not once questioned why he was in front of her shop today. The older girl continued to chatter away with enthusiastic hand movements, her drink long finished.

When he realized that it was too late and that he had a schedule tomorrow morning, Changbin excused himself. Not after helping Jeanne cleaned up the dirty cups and plate however. He insisted in washing and drying them despite the girl’s protest. Once he got his shoes on, Changbin thanked Jeanne again as they went down before jumping into a taxi. She waved him goodbye from the inside and Changbin returned the gesture from inside the taxi. He could still see her as the taxi left and he smiled to himself.

What initially was a bad idea now seemed like a good one because Changbin felt a lot better than the last few weeks. He felt energized. That night he decided to text the older girl his thanks again before falling asleep, content and peaceful after several days of mental turmoil.  
___________________________________________________________  
  
After that Changbin was on a victorious streak. The new beat he wrote was praised by other producers and he couldn’t be more thrilled. Lyrics were pouring out onto paper like a river and his team mates were delighted to have their genius rapper back in business. He still kept in contact with Jeanne but careful enough not to overstep any boundaries. They still saw each other on several occasions at broadcasting stations and sometimes at ‘Forget-me-not’ because Jisung fell in love with their hot chocolate.

With Jeanne occasionally took over managing the cafe when Jae Yoon felt overwhelmed by his fangirls, Changbin always felt better seeing her smile at him when they entered. All was well until they were not.

Suddenly at one point, Jeanne stopped replying to all their messages, including their chats from Hyun Jin and she always replied to Hyun Jin’s. When he tried texting her phone number, she didn’t respond either. Then one day all her social media accounts were not available anymore and Changbin was beyond worried. Hence when the jacket he bought last time got a zipper problem, he decided to use that an excuse to check on the girl.

When he reached the store at 4PM on a Thursday to find the sign flipped to ‘close’, he was puzzled. He went over to the cafe and asked their barista Dong Jun. The male said that the store was opened as usual. In fact he saw Jeanne just a couple of minutes ago entering the store. Feeling something amiss, Changbin decided to push the door open and gladly found it unlock. When he entered the find the second floor empty, he went around back to check the storage room. Seeing no sight of the older girl, he apologized mentally for intruding, started to ascend towards the third floor.

He was greeted with an empty living room but there was a pair of shoes hastily thrown across the floor. Changbin decided to call out for Jeanne in case she would respond. The person he was searching for didn’t respond but there were sounds coming from the room next to the kitchen so Changbin went to check it out. When he neared it, he could hear little sniffling sounds coming from it. Worry filled his heart so he decided to knock.  
  
“Hello? Noona? Are you in there?”  
  
There were no answer but the sniffles didn’t stop. Worried, he tried to open the door to find it locked. So he knocked again.  
  
“Noona? Are you okay? It’s Changbin. Can you open the door?” There was a short silence before the small voice squeaked out.  
  
“Changbinnie?”  
  
“Yes noona. It’s Changbin. Are you alright?”  
  
“Yea I’m alright.” She answered but made no move to open the door.  
  
“Can I come in noona?” He pressed after hearing no movement from the other side of the door. There were silence again but Changbin waited patiently.  
  
His ears perked up when there were finally sounds of footsteps shuffling towards the door. Then it cracked open slightly with Jeanne hiding behind the door. Changbin’s heart dropped when he saw how her eyes were red and puffy, tear tracks still visible despite her efforts of wiping them away. He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.  
  
“Noona. What’s wrong?” He asked gently, setting the bag containing his jacket onto the floor. Jeanne curled her arms around herself unconsciously and looked down at the ground. She had no intention to talk, only staring at the ground. Changbin didn’t know what to do so he resort to guiding her to sit down on the floor. He saw a bed in the corner and knew that would be more comfortable but not quite appropriate so the floor was the only option. Jeanne surprisingly followed his lead and sat down as well. The girl hugged her knees close to her body as she buried her face into her hoodie. When the sleeve of her hoodie rose up a bit, Changbin could see that her knuckles were bruised and scrapped. He gasped and took her hand to examine it.  
  
“Your hands are bleeding noona!” He exclaimed.  
  
Jeanne winced a little when Changbin moved her hand around to assess the damage. He mumbled a small sorry before asking if she had a first aid kit. Jeanne pointed to the second shelf next to her bed.

Changbin took the box then sat back down next to Jeanne, began to clean her wounds. The scratches were just surface wounds but they were still painful when Changbin dabbed disinfectant on them. The boy kept muttering sorry when Jeanne flinched but she had assured him that it didn’t hurt that much. When he finished with both hands, Changbin gathered the used cotton balls and threw them in the trash can under her desk. He then went back to sit next to the older girl, watching.  
  
“Noona. Will you tell me what happen?” He prodded gently, after staring at Jeanne for a while.  
  
“I’m sorry you have to see me like this, Changbin ah.” Jeanne sighed, burying her face into her arms.  
  
“You don’t have to apologize noona. You saw me looking like a zombie last time and offer me cake. You don’t have to be sorry for anything noona.” He reassured, patting her knee in solace.  
  
Jeanne lifted her face up and smiled weakly at the younger boy. They sat in silence and during that time, Changbin had switched to holding Jeanne’s hand, rubbing the uninjured part of it absentmindedly.  
  
“I’ve been getting threatening texts these days from unknown numbers. But from the things that was written, I knew who it was from.” Jeanne started, staring at their hands.  
  
Changbin felt his blood froze. He hated where this was going.  
  
“I tried to ignore them and blocked every single number but somehow they still come so I just changed my number and deactivated all my social media account.” She continued and shivered a little. Changbin squeezed her fingers to comfort the older girl. Now he knew the reason why she hadn’t been responding to their messages.  
  
“Today he followed me and cornered me. He was pissed off that I reported his instagram account and got it deleted. He even got a few friends with him. I was so scared. I managed to run away when someone saw and threatened to call the police. I just ran back here as fast as I can.” Jeanne muttered shakily.  
Just the thought of that fucker cornering his crush with his friends, harassing her made Changbin beyond furious.  
  
“I’m gonna kill him.” He growled angrily in response.  
  
“Changbinnie, I would love to kill him as well but let’s not end up in jail yea? You still have songs to write.” Jeanne said, chuckling a little to lighten the mood.  
  
“Right. No killing. I promise.” He replied, going with the flow. The tense atmosphere nearly dissipated however Changbin decided to ask if she had told Jae Yoon yet and Jeanne went back to looking uncomfortable.  
  
“I don’t want to worry him. It’s not the first time I met assholes like these but they usually stopped after they’re bored.” Jeanne argued, disliking the idea of letting Jae Yoon help her. Changbin didn’t enjoy that thought very much either but her safety was more important than his discomfort.  
  
“Noona. This is serious. You can’t predict what that guy would do. To go to the extend of stalking and harassing you, I think that’s very alarming. We need to do something about it.” Changbin tried to reason but Jeanne didn’t budge.  
  
“Noona if you don’t tell him, I will. And I presumed he will be very upset if he knows you tried to hide it from him.”  
  
Jeanne glared at the younger boy for threatening her but soon deflated, knowing that he’s right.  
  
“Fine. I’ll tell him. You’re so bossy.” She pouted in defeat.  
  
Hitting her knee lightly, he chuckled, happy that she gave in. When Changbin looked up and find the older girl staring at him, the butterflies in his stomach restarted as they locked eyes. He was still holding her hand and was hyperaware of her small soft fingers in his. He felt like he was walking on clouds.

As Jeanne entwined their hands together, his heart nearly jumped out of his chest. He couldn’t register what happened in between because suddenly her lips were on his and his brain just stopped functioning.  
  
When Changbin didn’t move at all, Jeanne started to pulled back. But then she felt large hands cupped her face and Changbin abruptly surged forward to crash their lips together. Jeanne was shellshocked for a second before closing her eyes and kissed back. She felt his hands caressed her waist while she reached out to thread her fingers through his hair.

Slowly as their kiss got more intense, the younger boy started lowering her to the floor and caging her in between his strong arms. Jeanne pulled Changbin closer with a hand behind his neck and her other hand trailing down his chest. Changbin felt a rush of arousal when the older girl whimpered against his lips, his hand pressed her waist a little too hard. Growling possessively, he bit her bottom lip and sucked it swollen.

When he slipped his tongue into her mouth, Jeanne moaned lowly in pleasure. They were treading deep into dangerous waters and Jeanne knew this. She knew it was her fault for starting this, fully aware that the younger boy was attracted to her. Thus she decided that it needed to stop before they went too far.  
  
“Bin. Binnie?”  
  
The boy had then moved on to passionately marking her neck. She could feel his hand, slipping underneath her hoodie, caressing her stomach. He only hummed in reply and the vibration nearly made her whimper again.  
  
“Binnie. Look at me.”  
  
Despite hearing her, the boy made no move to obey, still trying to suck red marks onto her skin. The more Jeanne let the male be, the more turned on she was and she hated for them to both regret this so she quickly cupped his face and made him look at her.

She felt her breath knocked out of her at the sight of his aroused expression, eyes lusted over dangerously, looking like he’s ready to eat her alive. They were both panting heavily, staring at each other with love, lust and admiration. Jeanne felt the words she wanted to say stuck in her throat as she continue to look at the wonderful young male. She tried so hard to push her feelings for him aside, respecting his duty towards his members and his job.

But it’s incredibly difficult not to fall for such a handsome, kind and talented man who made her heart beat erratically with his cute laughs and gentle heart. She noticed the little glances he would throw her when he thought she wasn’t looking. But she saw and she became even more smitten. However this was not good. She wanted to be selfish because she wanted Changbin so badly but she would hate herself if she became the reason that ruin his career. She wouldn’t forgive herself.  
  
“Changbin ah. I’m really sorry but this is not good.” Jeanne said when she finally teared her eyes off the handsome boy.  
  
Changbin looked confused, fear ripping at his heart. “What- what do you mean noona?”  
  
Sensing his panic, Jeanne sighed as she trailed her finger down along his temple and stopped to stroke his cheek. The boy leaned in like a cat craving for her touch and her heart felt so fond.  
  
“I know your company has rules, Binnie. And if they find out, it’s not good for you and your members. I don’t want my feelings to be the ruin of you guys’ dreams.” Jeanne explained gently.  
  
“Huh? What are you talking about noona?” The male blinked and moved to make space so Jeanne could sit up.  
  
“Binnie. Are you pretending to be dumb or you are really that dumb?”  
  
“No noona. Really. What feelings?”  
  
“My feelings towards you dummy. I like you Seo Changbin.”  
  
“Wait. Really? You really like me?”  
  
“Bin, I’ll smack you dead if you don’t stop being dumb. I just kissed you. Do you think I just kiss random people I don’t like?”  
  
Changbin seemed to try to organize his thoughts before looking down at the floor with flushed cheeks. “Right. I’m sorry. I just didn’t think you would like me.”  
  
“And why is that?” Jeanne tilted her head and looked at him in confusion.  
  
“I mean you have better options. Someone who will always be there for you. My job is a big obstacle. Not a lot of people want to be in that kind of situation.”  
  
“And I’m very aware of that Changbin ah. I still like you despite all that.” Jeanne sighed and peered at the younger boy with a gentle smile.  
  
Changbin felt his heart soar at her confessions. Delighted that she had liked him as well. But then it dawned to him that she was right. This was bad. He wasn’t allowed to date at this time. Sure enough the ban will be lifted the end of March next year but the question was could they hold out until then. His brain was whirring at the possibilities of her growing tired of waiting, deciding that he’s not worth it and moved on to someone better. Before he could delve further into that thought, Jeanne reached out and pulled the boy’s cheeks to get his attention.  
  
“I can hear the wheels in your brain turning from here Binnie.”  
  
Wincing at the slight pain, Changbin rubbed his cheek with a pout. “Ouchie noona.”  
  
Jeanne laughed at his reaction, her heart melting at the cuteness. “You’re adorable Seo Changbin.”  
  
That comment made him blushed hard and the boy grinned shyly. “You are the adorable one. Tiny noona. Always drowning in your hoodies.”  
  
And now it’s Jeanne’s turn to blush. Changbin felt proud to be the cause of that as they continued to relish in each other presences, hand entwined. Despite his daringness just a minute ago, Changbin still felt quite shy to go any further than holding hands with the older girl. Jeanne decided to make the first move and shifted herself closer to the Changbin. They were now sitting with their legs side by side. Jeanne stroked his cheek with her right hand and Changbin immediately turned to kiss it before nuzzling into her small hand.  
  
“Hey. We can figure this out, okay? Take some time to think about it Changbinnie. Whatever you decide, I will be okay with that.”  
  
Instead of replying to her statement, Changbin only nuzzled into her palm again and kissed it some more. “I really like you Jinnie noona.”  
  
“I really like you too Binnie.” Jeanne laughed before awarding the boy with a kiss to his cheek that made Changbin beamed brightly.  
  
He craned his neck forward to peck her lips softly then pulled away just to peck them again. Jeanne giggled at the cute boy and before they knew it, her arms had circled around his neck as Changbin pulled her onto his lap, hands caressing her back, kissing her fiercely. Jeanne could feel Changbin growing more and more aroused when his bites on her lips grew stronger and more erratic. She pulled away with a smack of their lips. Changbin refused to let go and chased after her again but she stopped him with a hand to his mouth.  
  
“Learn some self-control little one.” Jeanne teased and climbed off his thighs, knowing that she was getting aroused as well but she had to be the sensible one.  
  
Changbin stuck his lips out into a pout as his eyes followed her figure hungrily. Calling him ‘little one’ wasn’t doing that much good to his arousal anyways. It only made the swirling sensation in his lower stomach stronger.  
  
“Okay noona.” He replied with pitiful puppy dog eyes and Jeanne felt her own self-control slipping a little bit. But not enough to give it to his silent pleas.  
  
Smacking his arm Jeanne started to stand up and stretched. More than an hour of sitting on the floor made her legs ached. When she looked outside to see that the sun had already starting to set, she begrudgingly realized she had not eaten since noon. Her brunch had long been digested.  
  
“I’m hungry.” She announced and opened the door to step out into the kitchen. Changbin followed after the girl, bringing his bag with him.  
  
Changbin exclaimed in agreement. So they decided to order in kimchi jjigae and some potato pancakes while Jeanne texted Jae Yoon. As the older girl was occupied with her phone, Changbin took a little tour around the place since he couldn’t last time he was here. He marveled at the little paintings and framed family photos hung on the walls.  
  
“Did you draw all these noona?” Changbin asked when he sensed her approaching from behind.  
  
“Yep I did. The big landscape one over there though, Jae Yoon oppa gifted me on my birthday last year.” Jeanne replied, pointing at big painting behind the sofa. “I bugged him about painting me one for years until he got too annoyed and did that one last year. I hate how talented that guy is.”  
  
“Hmm.” Changbin hummed dismissively, not giving the painting a single glance. Jeanne chuckled at his disinterested face and reached out to poke his cheek.  
  
“Someone is jealous I see.”  
  
Changbin pouted. “I am.”  
  
Jeanne was mildly shocked, fully expected him to deny it. But his grumpy face was too adorable not to tease. “Hmm. But you don’t have to be Binnie. Noona only likes you.”  
  
She fluttered her eyes cutely as she peered up at him. Changbin felt butterflies wrecking havoc inside him at the sight of the small girl, looking ravishing in shorts, barely visible underneath her oversized lilac hoodie. The intense atmosphere was interrupted by the sound of Jeanne’s phone ringing and the girl giggled as she skipped to answer it. Changbin groaned, knowing he was being teased by now. When he saw her about to go down and get the food, he decided to do that instead, pushing her to wait for him as he quickly put on his face mask and hat.  
  
The food was delicious on their empty stomach and after they cleaned up, it was already 7PM. Changbin knew he had to leave. He had been gone for too long already and Chan had texted him at 6:30PM to ask where he was. Jeanne saw his furrowed brows when he read the message from Chan and convinced him to leave as well.  
  
“Come on Changbinnie. Don’t leave him on read. Tell him you’ll be back soon.” The older girl urged.  
  
“But I don’t want to leave noona.” He whined.  
  
“Binnie. Don’t be a baby. You have to go. I don’t want your company to get suspicious.”  
  
Changbin whined and whimpered some more before unwilling complied, putting on his shoes. Once he’s done, Changbin refused to move from his spot as Jeanne raised an eyebrow at him, already 5 steps down. “Binnie? What chu doing?”  
  
The boy didn’t reply as he kept staring at Jeanne before opening his arms, asking for a hug. Jeanne laughed before shaking her head, giving into his demands. She went up the stairs again, standing one step below and threw her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. Changbin sighed happily as he squeezed her, bending down to press kisses on the top of her head. They hugged for a long while, breathing in each other’s scents before detaching when Changbin’s phone started ringing. His cab had arrived.  
  
The boy was disappointed to part from his tiny noona. But he’s beyond elated with the events that happened today. Pressing a last kiss to her lips, they went down the stairs together. After whispering their goodbyes and promised to see each other again when his jacket was fixed, Changbin waited for the girl to lock the door shut before he got inside the cab. They parted with smiles and the hopes of seeing each other again soon.

Except that didn’t happen because his company somehow managed to find out about their relationship only a week later. He had apologized profusely to his members but they had comforted him, telling him he’d probably be fine. However that it’s best for them to stop contacting her for the time being, including Hyun Jin, Chan and Jisung as well. The maknae of the group chat pouted, recently added in when Jeanne activated her account again, only to be figuratively kicked out right after.

And as expected, because he played an important role in the group, basically he’s too good for them to lose him, Changbin got off with a fair warning. But his crush instead got the shorter end of the stick since the company decided to terminate their collaboration with ‘Gunmetal’ right away. Changbin felt immense guilt but there was nothing he could do.  
  
That guilt lifted a little bit when he saw Jae Yoon after a few months at the company building. After months of not being able to talk to her, Changbin grew extremely anxious and wondered if the older girl was doing alright. He missed her like crazy especially after their last encounter ended at such a sweet note. The older boy filled him in that they managed to convince the heads to continue their collaboration with the condition that Jeanne would not show up at their events and schedules. He was also relieved to know that Jeanne had told Jae Yoon about the incident with her ex and they had pressed charges against him for harassment. The bastard was currently awaiting trail. When Jae Yoon handed him a paper bag though, Changbin looked at it confusion before realizing what was inside. He promptly handed it back to the older boy.  
  
“Could you tell Jinnie noona I will come and get it myself so please wait for me until then?”  
  
Jae Yoon smiled as he accepted and left.  
  
Months passed by as Changbin worked himself to the bone to redeem himself. So many nights he had stayed up late and his thoughts wandered back to the time they kissed. He still remembered how sweet she tasted and how pretty she sound, calling his name. He missed Jeanne so much that he had tempted the thought of sneaking out to see her when everyone was asleep. But he always managed to stop himself. He couldn’t fuck up now. Both of them had worked so hard to endure this separation so he’d be damned if he ruined it because he lacked self-control. So he waited and waited until the day he could hold her again.

___________________________________________________________

Jeanne too had been keeping herself sane by throwing herself into work. The cafe was still doing very well. Jae Yoon’s pursuers had tired themselves out after many months of chasing him and became a lot tamer now. The cafe was still popular among the ladies but the hype about its handsome owner had died down a bit. People now came for the great drinks and delicious sweets. ‘Gunmetal’ had been doing well despite the almost failed deal with JYP entertainment. Jeanne had felt guilty for letting her personal matters affected the business so she suggested the idea to strike another deal with their heads, apologize for causing trouble and promised to withdraw from appearing in future social events. In a way she was glad because she didn’t like crowds that much anyways but it made her heart ached that she couldn’t see the handsome boy anymore.  
  
When the desire to feel him close to her became too much, Jeanne placated herself by watching videos of Changbin appearances on shows and music programs. Afraid that reading their messages would make her depressed, Jeanne had decided to impulsively get a new phone, handed her old one to Jae Yoon and told him to hide it away from her. Several months after, she was surprised when Jae Yoon came back with Binnie’s fixed jacket but when she heard what he told the older male, she smiled until her mouth had ached. She just missed her sweet boy so much.  
  
Christmas passed by, then the New Years and soon came Stray Kids’s third anniversary. She had celebrated with them while watching their Vlive. She was delighted to see all of the boys looking healthy and happy. Her eyes watered at the sight of Changbin, getting more handsome every day since the last time she saw him. He seemed to glow even more, his body ripped with strong and defined muscles. She cried herself to sleep afterwards when the live was done. She was happy to see him do well but her heart just yearned to be close to him again.  
  
Four months continued to pass by without any contact from Changbin and Jeanne were starting to lose hope. Of course there was no guarantee that he would run straight to her once the three-year mark had reached but a girl was allowed to hope. She still took care of the clothing shop mainly and only switched with Jae Yoon when the male were too tired and needed a break. She used to be down in the cafe a lot more when Changbin had often visited with his members. Nowadays she barely even smiled to customers as they entered the shop. Only polite greetings and necessary assistance when they needed.

In the midst of her dampened mood, she had acquired another tattoo. A small cluster of forget-me-nots stemming from below her wrist to the back of her hand. If anybody asked, she would say it a tribute to her own cafe but only she knew there was a double meaning. The tattoo hurt like a bitch but it turned out beautiful. The only downside was that she stared at it every single day now that it’s on her right hand. That hand was at the moment sketching random tattoo designs into her sketchbook.  
  
It was a slow day, since it’s weekdays after all and people didn’t usually shop. Their online orders were still a constant but they had done well enough for Jeanne to hire extra hands to take care of that. Her duty now consisted of developing new business ideas and concepts for their two shops. Lacking inspiration for the last week, Jeanne had decided to switched her place of work last minute this morning with Jae Yoon.

Unfortunately, even after a whole day of researching, scrolling through pinterest and devouring 3 slices of heavenly almond chocolate mousse, the ideas were still not coming. Maybe cuz it reminded her of a sweet boy she dearly missed that she lost all motivations. Still mindlessly drawing, now moving onto different slices of cake, Jeanne failed to notice that someone had sat down in front of her. She only looked up when the stranger cleared their throat and what greeted her was the face of a youthful young male. He was handsome with big bright eyes and a charming smile. Jeanne however only regarded him with a neutral face.  
  
“Hi.” The stranger started, waving shyly.  
  
“Hi.” She replied with a monotone voice.  
  
The smile from the male’s face slipped a little bit at her cold greeting but he soon smiled brighter than before.  
  
“I- err have been coming here for the past few months and I umm kinda notice that you always sit alone so I thought I would come to talk to you.”  
  
Jeanne continued to stare at him, resting her chin against the hand she propped up on the table. “Hmm. Not interested.” She said before returning to her sketch book, hoping the young male would give up and go away.  
  
But he seemed to be more stubborn than she thought. Good thing there were no customers near the area they situated since Jeanne hated having to embarrass the boy by rejecting his advance.  
  
“Hmm… I mean I’m interested in you but maybe we can start with being friends?”  
  
Jeanne chuckled at the sentence. “And what’s so interesting about me?” She retorted.  
  
The male seemed elated that she’s engaging in the conversation with him. “I mean you always come here from the shop next door I noticed and you seem familiar with the baristas here. Also you never paid for your drinks. I just found that a bit strange. And cuz you’re really pretty too.”  
  
Jeanne raised an eyebrow in amusement at his last sentence. Boy seemed to be more straight forward than she thought. The male was grinning at her like he knew she would probably more interested now. But well he was wrong.  
  
“Thank you. That’s flattering but again, I’m not interested.” Jeanne smiled politely before turning back to her drawings.  
  
The boy however were persistent. He seem determined to get her attention. Why, she didn’t even know. Normally at this point, people would have leave already. When he started to talk to her again, she sighed out loud before preparing to reject him for a final time that someone else entered instead.  
  
“She said she’s not interested.” A low gruff voice sounded from her right and she froze. Because it sounded familiar. So much like someone she knew.  
  
“And who are you?” The young male asked as he stood up and towered over the figure. The figure dressed from head to toe in black clothing, face properly covered by black bucket hat and black face mask. He was a lot shorter than the young male.  
  
The dark figure looked at Jeanne before grabbing her wrist. She still too stunned to grasp what was going on thus letting the mysterious male dragged her out of the cafe in a daze.  
  
“Someone she would prefer over you.” The male gritted out as they left.  
  
The male quickly entered ‘Gunmetal’ and closed the door behind them. Jeanne still let him led her upstairs. The part-timer regarded them with a strange look. Jeanne gestured that she was okay and mouthed to him to close shop early. They kept going until they reached the girl’s living space. Jeanne was panting a bit from the exertion but the male seemed calm as he kept staring at her. She knew she looked different. Her long wavy hair was cut short at shoulder length now. No longer a black but instead dyed ‘gunmetal’ gray. The only thing that stayed the same was her recurring wardrobe of colorful hoodies that she always drowned in.  
  
“You cut your hair.” The male said, still yet to remove his hat and mask.  
  
Jeanne didn’t answer as she chose to just stare at him instead. He looked like he had grown. Hair no long an ashy blond but instead she could see dark brown strands beneath the bucket hat. His voice sounded deeper than the last time they spoke face to face or maybe she just missed the sound of his voice, raw, not through any recording device. She wanted to fall into his embrace and let him circled his strong arms around her. But she stopped herself because she didn’t know if that’s what he wanted. When he decided to forgo the cover, Jeanne wanted to just grab his face and kiss him because she just missed him so much. Her Changbinnie still looked as handsome as ever with his sharp jawline and piercing eyes. He smiled at her meekly before uttering.  
  
“I’m here to get my jacket.”  
  
To all honesty, Jeanne had expected something different to come out of his mouth when they finally had the chance to see each other again. Of course the possibility of something less favorable could also happen but now that it did, Jeanne couldn’t believe her ears. Her jawline hardened as she felt anger rising at the pit of her stomach. Here she was, waiting for the boy with the hopes that they could reunite. Going as far as tattooing forget-me-nots onto her wrist just for him to show up now after 10 months to ask for his jacket back.

Without saying a word, Jeanne went into her room and took the bag contained the boy’s jacket out. She didn’t bother handing it to him, instead chose to leave it on the floor in front of him and turned to leave. Before she could, he caught her arm and stopped her.  
  
“Wait noona. Where are you going?” The boy spoke, panic evident in his voice.  
  
She felt tears begun to well up in her eyes when their skin made contact. Her body still yearned for his touch so desperately. Without looking at him, she tried to yank her arm out of his hand but he was a lot stronger. When the male didn’t budge, she turned back and glared at him with teary eyes. She bit her bottom lip and felt the familiar sting in her nose before tears started falling down her cheeks. Jeanne couldn’t stop the sobs that wracked out of her chest and Changbin’s face fell. He quickly gathered her in his arms and hugged her stroking her hair gently. “Noona I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. Please don’t cry.”  
  
Jeanne continued to sob, her tears wetting his T-shirt but Changbin didn’t care. He just didn’t want to see his noona hurt because of him. Changbin repeatedly whispered apologies while rubbing her back to calm her down. When Jeanne’s cries slowly lessened into little sniffles that Changbin pulled back. Her little cheeks were flushed red from crying. She even let out little hiccups that was too cute to handle. But Changbin hated to see her look so sad. He wiped away the tears on her wet cheeks and tucked back her grey hair.  
  
“Did I do something wrong? I’m sorry noona.” He said as he pressed little kisses to her face in apology. He knew he made her waited for a long time but he didn’t know why she reacted so harshly.  
  
“You said you come for your jacket.” Jeanne said with a hoarse and shaky voice. Eyes fluttered close as Changbin kissed her temple.  
  
“Yes I did say I will come and get it myself when Jae Yoon hyung brought it to me last year. I thought I told him to relay that to you noona.”  
  
“He did.”  
  
“Then why are you crying?” Changbin asked, confusion clouding his face.  
  
“I thought you only come for your jacket.” Jeanne mewled, looking like she might cry again.  
  
“Why do you think that noona? I thought you would know what I meant.” Changbin stated as he engulfed her in his arms again. Jeanne sighed in relief, breathing his familiar scent that she dearly missed.  
  
“It’s been 10 months Changbin ah. Things can change a lot in 10 months.”  
  
“Yes but my feelings for you don’t change noona.” Changbin reassured as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. He felt himself relax when Jeanne wrapped her small arms around his waist and snuggled closer to him.  
  
He missed the older girl like crazy these past months. He nearly went crazy a couple of times. Namely when he thought he could meet her when they reached the three-year mark but his company made him waited, stating reasons like they needed to prepare for their upcoming comeback and tour. However his birthday was coming up soon and he had literally demanded to go see her or else. Of course it’s an empty threat since he wouldn’t dream of leaving his group. However Park Jin Young PD-nim had seen how determined he was to be on his best behavior and finally caved in, allowing him to go see her again. The company warned and asked him to be as discreet as possible. He was intended on doing that.  
  
After 10 months of not seeing her, not even getting access to her social media, Changbin heart still went into overdrive at the sight of Jeanne. She looked different, her eyes dulled, no longer smiley and cheerful. Her hair now cropped at shoulder length and dyed gunmetal grey seemed to have lost its usual luscious shine. But she still looked gorgeous in his eyes. His plans to remain discreet though fell through the cracks when he spotted another male chatting up his crush. Suddenly he felt his stomach churned when he saw her chuckled at the handsome male across the table. The hopes inside him returned though when the girl seemed to reject the other male’s advance. That gave him the confidence he needed to go inside and stole her away.  
  
Once he saw her cry, Changbin realized these past months had been hard on her as well. They were literally one day forbidden from talking and seeing each other. Jeanne must have felt lost and insecure when she heard nothing from him for the past 4 months ever since their group’s dating ban was lifted. Feeling guilty for what he put her through, Changbin wanted to make it up to her by spoiling her and giving her everything she wanted.  
  
They were still hugging each other in the middle of the small hallway, shoes dirtying the floor but Jeanne didn’t seem to care as she buried her face into the crook of Changbin’s neck. Changbin still pressed kisses to her head as he swayed them back and forth.  
  
“Noona. Are you alright now?”  
  
He felt a little nod in respond but Jeanne didn’t lift her head up to look at him, slightly embarrassed from crying like a baby earlier.  
  
“You want to take our shoes off so we can go and relax on the couch instead?” He suggested, pulling back to look at her, waiting for a verbal confirmation.  
  
Jeanne looked up at him shyly before nodding. “Okay”  
  
Changbin smiled and crouched down to remove her shoes first before doing the same to his. He set them neatly aside and pulled her to the sofa in the living room. He sat down on it first, pulling her to sit on his lap. Jeanne compiled right away, settling down on his thighs and nuzzling his neck. Changbin entwined their hands together and let them fall onto her lap. He turned to kiss her forehead gently, happy to hear little sighs she let out.  
  
“I missed you so much noona.” He said, kissing the back of her hand.  
  
Jeanne snuggled closer to the boy, kissing his jaw and reveled in the shudder that wracked through his body. “I missed you too Binnie.”  
  
“Noona. Don’t do that cuz after 10 months, my self-control is close to bursting.” Changbin groaned.

Jeanne giggled but she couldn’t resist the urge to tease him further. “But what if I don’t mind it bursting?”  
  
Changbin outrightly growled, his voice lowered as he pierced the older girl with his intense gaze. “That’s a dangerous statement to make, noona.”  
  
Jeanne felt her cheeks flushed at his dominance, finding it incredibly hot and turned on. As she shrunk under his eyes, Changbin had leaned forward and slowly slipped out from under her. Soon Jeanne found herself pressed into the couch on her back with Changbin hovering over her, arms caging her in from both sides. She felt a lump in her throat as the boy stared into her eyes, gaze sometimes flickered down to her lips. Jeanne licked them nervously and watched when Changbin’s eyes narrowed, following the movement of her tongue. She felt a hand came to cup her cheek, splaying across her neck as Changbin slowly leaned down and finally connected their lips. 

Jeanne felt like fireworks exploded in her chest as Changbin kissed her softly, rubbing her neck with his thumb. She ran her hands up his strong chest and into his hair as their tongue swirled together in harmony. When she balled up her hands and gave his hair a sharp tug, Changbin gripped her hips hard in return, slipping his hand underneath her oversized hoodie. Jeanne opened up her legs to let Changbin settle between them. 

When he slipped in between, Changbin grounded his hips forward to draw out a moan from the older girl. Feeling a strong possessiveness surged up in him, the boy moved down to start marking his girl’s neck. All the while, Jeanne was whimpering and whining whenever the boy sucked too hard but she never make him stop. Her nails dug marks into his shoulder as Changbin teeth grazed her sensitive ears, making her squirm in pleasure.  
  
“Binnie.” She called as he continued to kiss down to her collarbones, bunching her hoodie up slowly.  
  
“Yes noona.” He replied.  
  
“Are you sure this is okay?” Jeanne asked with a shaky voice. She wanted to know if continuing this would hinder him, if it’s alright now to dive in this thing they have together.  
  
Changbin immediately sat up and looked at her, cupping her face. “Actually I should be asking you. Are you okay with this noona? I’ll stop if you want. Just say the word and I’ll stop.”  
  
Jeanne shook her head. “No. Don’t stop. I don’t want you to stop.”  
  
Changbin eyes darkened as he rushed forward and devoured her lips. His kiss was aggressive and demanding as he sucked on her tongue.  
  
“How about the worker downstairs, noona? What if he hear us?” Changbin asked as he licked, bit her neck and tortured her sensitive ears.  
  
Jeanne managed to croaked back. “I told him to pack up and close shop early before we went up. He should be gone by now.”  
  
Changbin felt his member grew harder at the information. It seemed like the older girl had anticipated something like this to happen and it’s made him so so aroused. Jeanne in the lust-filled moment, snaked her hands under Changbin’s T-shirt and dragged her nails down his hard stomach. The boy gasped out of sensitivity then quickly pulled his shirt off. Jeanne cursed under her breath as she saw the defined lines of his abs and hard chest. She could feel herself leaking from just looking it him.  
  
“Damn Binnie. You’re so hot.” She blurted out unknowingly.  
  
Changbin felt his member twitched at her words, hands immediately moved to cup her breasts underneath her hoodie. Jeanne gasped at the sudden pressure and sat up to remove her hoodie but Changbin stopped her and pushed her down on the couch again.  
  
“I want to see you fall apart in your hoodie noona.” He commanded before removing her bra and leaned down to suck her perky nipples. Jeanne felt her core dripping at his words, anticipating what would happen to her next. Changbin sucked and lapped at one side, the other hand messaging her other breast. The moans coming from the older girl boosted his ego and he slowly snaked his hand down to thumb at her sweatpants.  
  
“Can I?” He asked.  
  
Jeanne gave him a nod and Changbin wasted no time stripping the material off her.  
  
“Fuck noona, you’ll be the death of me.” Changbin murmured in awe, meanwhile his dick hardened at the full reveal of a large snake and floral tattoo on the right side of her thigh usually only the tail visible whenever she wore shorts. Jeanne hid behind her sweater paws in shyness. He didn’t have time to appreciate the cuteness because his mouth watered, spotting a wet patch outside her underwear, dripping with arousal. Feeling him stare, the girl curled her legs up to hide it. He didn’t let her however, gently prying her legs open and stared at the glistening liquid, wetting her thigh.  
  
“Oh baby you are so wet.” He cooed, running his hands up her legs and enjoyed the goosebumps that appeared as he sucked and marked her inner thighs. Jeanne whined loudly when he sucked at one spot close to her arousal but didn’t touch it. She felt it ached so bad when the boy continued to ignore it in favor of kissing the skin on her inner thighs.  
  
“Binnie please…” She begged, hands fisting her hoodie in frustration.  
  
“Please what noona?” The boy asked, ignoring her pleadings eyes.  
  
Jeanne’s back arched off the sofa when Changbin happened to bite her a bit too hard. “Please touch me there, Binnie.”  
  
Changbin paused to take a look at her blissed out face with her hoodie brunched up to her neck and snarled as he dove forward to kiss her again. His hands went back to squeezing her breasts. When he rolled his hips forward, Jeanne broke off the kiss and let out a loud squeal that made blood pump straight to his dick.  
  
“Fuck! Binnie. Please, I need more. Please.” Jeanne cried, squeezing her legs together to give herself some relief because Changbin refused to touch her where she wanted.  
  
Changbin cursed at the obscene sight in front of him before using his hand to spread her legs open. “You want me to touch your pussy baby? Is that what you want?” He asked with a smirk, hiking one of her leg up on his shoulder.

Her panty was soaked from slick, dripping onto the couch. Jeanne cried as Changbin teasingly traced his finger along the line of her panty, so close to where she needed him.  
  
“Yes Changbin, please touch my pussy, please.”  
  
Changbin grinned in victory as the older girl finally caved in, saying exactly what he wanted to hear. “As you wish baby.”  
  
Jeanne breathed a sigh of relief when Changbin finally removed her underwear. Changbin gulped at the sight of her bare pussy, soaking wet because of him. He couldn’t stop himself from running his fingers between her folds and enjoying her little moans. Changbin soon found her clit and used his thumb to pressed lightly onto the spot that made Jeanne’s whines grew in volume. He tested the waters and rubbed her clit repeatedly. He was delight to be rewarded with loud moans of his name, falling from her lips uncontrollably.  
  
“How does that make you feel baby? Tell me.” Changbin demanded as he pressed hard onto her clit, making the girl squealed out in bliss.  
  
“It feels good Binnie. Feels really good. Please. Please don’t stop.” She managed to croak out in a whine.  
  
“Do you want to feel better? Do you want me to fuck you open with my fingers?” Changbin asked as he teasingly dragged a finger across her hole, dipping in a little before pulling out right after.  
  
“Yes yes please. Please fuck me with your fingers Binnie. I want it so bad. Please.” Jeanne plead.  
  
“Alright baby. Since you beg for it so nicely.”  
  
When he sank his finger in, Jeanne gasped at the foreign intrusion, feeling a bit uncomfortable since it had been a while. Changbin groaned at how tightly she was squeezing him and it was still just one finger. He started to move his finger slowly when he felt her relax a little. Soon Changbin was able to fit 3 fingers inside her and his dick felt like it might burst soon at the sight of his crush moaning with tears in her eyes. His name was falling out of her mouth in a mantra.

As Changbin felt himself grew incredibly hard in his pants, Jeanne started to notice how stiff his movements were and gestured him to stop. Changbin looked at her in confusion but listened. Jeanne sat up and let his finger slipped out of her. He watched as she ran to her bedroom and came back with a condom in her hands.  
  
Changbin gulped nervously at the indication of the incoming event. His heart pounded as Jeanne gently pushed him back into couch and kneeled down, in between his legs. Her hands swiftly removed his jeans without much difficulty. When Jeanne finally pulled his underwear down to reveal his hard red penis leaking with precome, Changbin released a shaky breath. Changbin’s cock was average in length but it made up for the girth. Jeanne felt more of her juice leaked out at the thought of putting it inside her.

As Jeanne laid her hand on it, the boy above her hissed at the coldness against his burning hard-on. Beads of sweat started rolling down his chest and stomach. Changbin didn’t have a second to prepare before he felt Jeanne’s tongue licked a swipe up the length of his dick, digging into the slit on top. He moaned loudly and threw his head back at the sudden pleasure shooting from his toes up to his dick. Curses spilled out of his mouth as the small girl pumped his length to full hardness and kitten licked the tip, swallowing his precome. Despite loving the sight of the older girl on her knees sucking his dick, Changbin didn’t want to cum prematurely. He quickly pulled her up and kissed her hard, tasting himself on her mouth.  
  
“Noona.”  
  
“Yes Changbinnie.” Jeanne answered as she stared into Changbin’s eyes, sitting comfortably in his lap.  
  
Changbin avoided her gaze and chose to stare at the painting behind her. “It’s kinda embarrassing but I don’t know what to do at this point onwards.”  
  
“Hmm? What do you mean Binnie?”  
  
Flushing slightly under her inquiring eyes, Changbin muttered. “I mean I know the basics of it. But I’ve never done it before. I don’t want to hurt you noona.”  
  
Jeanne looked puzzle for a while before her eyes widened in understanding. “Oh! Right. I forgot for a second there that you guys have a dating ban with how good you are with foreplay.” She chuckled while Changbin flushed at her compliment, secretly proud.  
  
“It’s okay baby. Let me do the work. You just have to follow my lead.” The girl winked, pecking his lips before ripping off the condom packet and rolled it onto his cock.  
  
Changbin tried not to moan as her hand pumped his member once she got the condom on. She looked at him one more time, asking if he’s ready. When he nodded, Jeanne lined him up before lowering herself down on his cock.

Changbin bit his lip to suppress a loud moan at the tightness squeezing his cock while Jeanne panted heavily when he was fully seated inside. Changbin’s cock was big for her tiny body and she felt so full her eyes could water. The girl rolled her hips as she tried to adjust, causing the both of them to moan in pleasure. Changbin pulled the older girl forward to kiss her senselessly while they both waited. When Jeanne felt ready, she slowly lifted herself up before slamming her hips down, whimpered as Changbin’s cock filled her to the brim. The male threw his head back at the sudden movement and how incredible Jeanne felt around him. He leaned forward to latch his mouth to hers, swallowing the wanton moans that escaped her.

The sounds of moaning and skin slapping together soon filled the living room as Jeanne fucked herself on Changbin’s cock. Her nails dug crescents marks into Changbin’s skin, using his shoulders as leverage while bouncing lewdly on the younger male’s lap. Changbin’s hands gripped her hips while he bucked up in rhythm with her movements. The boy growled as he watched his crush fell apart on his cock, the member pounding into her small pussy, producing squelching sounds that echoed the living room.  
  
When Changbin felt her body starting to slump forward in exhaustion, he decided to take over, more confident now that he could take care of her. Changbin laid her down on the couch as he worked his hips, thrusting his dick hard inside her. When he hiked her legs up his shoulders and thrusted in, trying to find a new angle, the small girl screamed, back arched off the couch with eyes wide opened in ecstasy.

“Oh god. Binnie, please do that again.” The girl begged, tears in her eyes. 

Without delay, Changbin obeyed as he pulled back and thrusted forward, making sure that it’s the exact spot. He was accurate and Jeanne jerked forward, shudders wracked through her body.  
  
“Again please.” The girl croaked. 

Changbin was more than happy to comply as he kept the same position, pulling out and slamming his dick back into her. Jeanne yelled his name loudly, telling him how good it felt, in effect he began to pick up his pace, feeling his peak approaching.  
  
Less in a minute later, Changbin could feel Jeanne squeezed impossibly tighter around his member. Her breaths grew even more erratic and shouts were now whines and low whimpers. He felt it as she cummed, her body shook from her orgasm as her juice wet the sofa below them. Changbin felt himself getting closer to the edge as well. Not wanting to cum into the condom, he pulled out and took it off to stroke himself before spilling his cum over all Jeanne’s hoodie, some of it splattered onto her face.

He leaned forward and he used his arm to propped himself up so he wouldn’t crush her. The girl beneath him, laid covered in both his and her own release, panting heavily with a blissed out smile. They kissed lazily, basking in their post-orgasm before Jeanne slowly sit up. His eyes followed her, hands pulling her up. Jeanne began to pat her hair down, frowning when she came across the sticky substance on her cheek. Fingers swiping at it to find out it was Changbin’s cum. She paused for a second then looked at him straight in the eye and put it in her mouth.  
  
“Jesus fuck noona.” Changbin uttered with wide eyes as he watched her swallowed the cum, her eyes darkening seductively, moaning at the taste.  
  
“You must eat very healthy Binnie. Your cum taste sweet.”  
  
Changbin's dick hardened instantly. Staring and debating what do to for a full minute, Changbin abruptly scooped the older girl up. She squealed and laughed as he almost sprinted to her bedroom. It’s safe to say they had sex again on her bed before falling asleep, content and happy, hugging each other close.

__________________________________________________________

Morning came in the form of harsh sunlight shining into Changbin’s face. He tried to pull up the covers to shield his eyes but it was somehow stuck. Giving up, he looked down and was greeted with the sight of Jeanne, lying on top of the blanket in another one of her hoodie, pink this time. Her arms was hugged to her chest as she cuddled into Changbin’s side, breath even against his collarbone. Smiling blissfully, he circled his arm around her and hugged her closer. The girl let out a little noise at the sudden movement but snuggled closer to him. Changbin pressed little kisses to the top of her head before falling asleep again.  
  
The next time he woke up, Jeanne was staring at him with loving eyes. She beamed brightly at him as he roused from sleep.  
  
“Hey handsome.”  
  
Changbin grinned back, scooting forward to peck her lips. “Hey beautiful.”  
  
Jeanne giggled at the compliment before kissing his cheek. “Go brush your teeth. I got food for us already.”  
  
Jeanne pulled Changbin up and led him to her bathroom. She told him that she had hung his clothes up behind the door and closed it as she left. Changbin brushed his teeth with the new toothbrush she set out and washed his face briefly. As he checked himself in the mirror, he felt incredibly happy, the happiest in the last several months.  
  
Pulling his shirt over his head while entering the kitchen, he was welcomed by a waft of refreshing coffee. Jeanne had her back turned towards him, appeared to be preparing iced coffee. At the kitchen counter, two plates of rice, meat and stir fried veggies were already set out, complete with a side of kimchi. Changbin stood, leaning against the wall as he observed her. The hoodie still drowned her as usual, the neck too big, almost slipping off her shoulder.

He nearly gasped when his crush bended down, causing her hoodie to ride up and revealing only undergarment beneath the thick material. The older girl seemed oblivious to his hungry stare as she hummed while continued to prepare their beverages. With the finishing touch of milk foam, Jeanne clapped happily before turning around and yelped, not expecting Changbin to be behind her.  
  
“Shit! Changbin ah! This is the second time you scared the living crap outta me!” She wailed exasperatedly, relieved that she had decide not to pick up the cups of coffee she delicately prepared. She would have dropped them.  
  
“Sorry noona. I just wanna give you a hug.” The boy pouted, however did not look apologetic at all. True to his words, he snaked his arms around her waist and brought her close to him. Jeanne hummed as she hugged him back, letting him pecked her forehead. When his right hand wondered down towards her ass however, Jeanne slapped it away and punched his arm.  
  
“You little horndog. We just woke up without any food in our stomach yet and you're already horny.” She scolded, arms crossed in front of her chest in disapproval. However Changbin felt that it was unfair when she’s the one wearing only panties underneath her hoodie.  
  
“It’s your fault for wearing only panties noona.” Changbin argued, crossing his arms, unwilling to yield.  
  
“But it’s long enough for me to not wear pants. I don’t want to wear pants today and I won’t.” Jeanned huffed, carrying the coffee to the counter and set them down. Next she sat herself down on one of the high chairs at the counter and prompted Changbin to follow. The male obeyed, eyes marveled at the food in front of him. Argument forgotten immediately.  
  
“Woa, looks yummy. Did you cook these noona?”  
  
“The rice is instant and kimchi is store-bought. But the rest I cooked.” Jeanne smiled proudly, quickly digging into the meal.  
  
Changbin didn’t waste any more time as he scooped up the rice and meat. He hummed at the sweet taste of bulgogi, melting in his mouth. He felt like the luckiest man alive. His noona could literally do anything.  
  
“I think I hit a jackpot. Is there anything you can’t do noona?” Changbin groaned after his plate was cleaned. He’s currently drinking the iced coffee and it tasted heavenly.

Jeanne chuckled shyly at his praise. “I can’t rap nor write songs like you do Binnie. Can’t dance also.”  
  
“Don’t lie noona. I know you can dance.” Changbin smirked, remembering her little dances whenever they watched other groups rehearsals.  
  
“You can hardly call that dancing. That’s more like wriggling to the music. Anyone can do that.” Jeanne countered, sipping on her own coffee.  
  
Changbin turned himself towards the older girl and leaned forward to grab her seat. Jeanne watched the male with confused eyes until he whispered lowly, nearly made her drop her cup.  
  
“Then I would like for you to wriggle those hips for me noona.”  
  
Gasping, Jeanne punched him in the arm again. Whining at the pain, the boy sulked. “Oww noona. You’re such a brute.”  
  
She huffed and ignored the whiny boy to continue drinking her coffee. “And you are a pervert so you deserved that.”  
  
“But you’ll look so pretty doing that. I can already see it in my head.”  
  
“Changbin ah shut up.”  
  
“Fine.. But..”  
  
“Seo Changbin.”  
  
“Okay noona.”  
  
After they cleaned up the kitchen and washed all the dishes, they decided to just chill on the carpet in the living room. Because the couch was unsanitary after yesterday and Jeanne hadn’t had the energy to clean it yet. Hence they laid on the carpet instead facing each other, sharing a pillow. Lying sideway made some hair fell onto her face and Changbin immediately tucked them back behind her ear. Smiling blissfully, Jeanne relished in his gentle touches as she returned the endearment, tracing the lines of his eyebrows and jawline.  
  
“Is it your free day today?” Jeanne asked.  
  
“Not really but I kinda demand them to make it a free. I made a fuss about seeing you yesterday and thankfully PD-nim gave in.” Changbin chuckled.  
  
Hearing this, Jeanne frowned. “Are you sure it’s alright? I don’t want to them to be upset with you.”  
  
“Don’t worry noona. We talked it out before I went. They allowed us to see each other from now on with conditions of course, that I won’t be distracted and neglecting my job.” Changbin reassured as he kissed her cheek.  
  
“That’s good then.” Jeanne breathed a sigh of relief before poking his nose, teasing. “You sure made their job harder. Binnie kinda looks scary when he’s mad.”  
  
“When did I ever get mad in front of you though?”  
  
“That time when my ex harassed me, you looked murderous. Your eyes were really scary then. Yesterday too, when the other guy flirted with me. And why do I sound like I’m in a Korean Drama?” Jeanne groaned at the realization that her love life sounded like a script for a typical web drama.  
  
“I have to admit that’s kinda spot on.” Changbin laughed out loud.  
  
“Seriously though. I have dated 3 guys since university and all of them are jerks. For a while I was wondering if there’s something wrong with me.” Jeanne sighed as she fiddled with Changbin’s earrings. The male scowled at her lack of confidence and pulled her into a hug, kissing her forehead sweetly.  
  
“It’s their loss. You’re perfect to me.” He reassured.  
  
Jeanne laughed brightly, snuggled even closer to her handsome boy. “I’m lucky that I met you Changbinnie.”  
  
Changbin grinned widely at Jeanne’s words. Loving how full his heart felt when he’s with her.  
  
“Noona?”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“When did you start liking me?” Changbin asked.  
  
Jeanne looked up at Changbin thoughtfully. It was an accumulation of events that lead to her being aware of her feelings for the younger male. There was less flair and dramatics to it than one would have thought, considering how dramatic her love life had been so far. “I’m not sure. But I do know when I realized that I have feelings for you.”  
  
“Yea? When was it?”  
  
“It’s a process I guess. I know you are attracted to me and it kinda make me aware of you more. Then it kinda turned from being a friend to just want to be there for you whenever you feel down. And the night you came here unannounced, looking so tired and lost, I just knew then that my feelings for you is not platonic.” Jeanne confessed. “Seeing how much you enjoyed the tea and cake that I realized I want to be there and cheer you up whenever you’re sad. It was like a ‘ah, so that’s what it is’ kinda thing. I didn’t want to act on it since I knew about your company’s rule. But I can’t help it when you were so kind and handsome so I had a lapse in my judgement. I don’t regret kissing you though since you were great kisser.”  
  
Changbin’s cheeks turned red at her compliment and that made Jeanne giggle at his cuteness. He grinned shyly at her before kissing her lips, drawing out a satisfying hum from the older girl and proving her that he was indeed a great kisser. “Was it obvious that I like you?”  
  
“Yes baby. Your members made it even more obvious with how much they teased you about it.” Jeanne chuckled. “Jeonginnie was the most committed. He was making these faces and messing up his outfits so I’ll fix it. It was funny.”  
  
Changbin groaned in embarrassment. Teasing him was not enough but apparently they exposed his feelings to his crush as well. But since she did like him back, he couldn’t really complain.  
  
“I don’t know if I should be beating them up or thanking them for that.” He said as he watched his crush laughed heartily.

She’s so responsive to everything he said and his heart just sung in happiness. They laid there in silence, breathing in each other scent and reveled on how close they were after such a long time. Changbin thought how about all the things that he had wanted to say for the months that he desired her presence. He had run them over and over again in his head so that when he met her again, he was able to let her know exactly how he felt about her. When he could finally see her again, that well articulated plan flew out of the window once he realized how easy it was for him to lose her and he couldn’t afford that. They had the most amazing night and he couldn’t have been more sure about it when he woke up to her beautiful face and delicious food that warmed his heart. He knew this was what he wanted.  
  
“Noona?”  
  
“Yes Changbinnie.”  
  
“Before I came here yesterday, I had this whole plan going in my head about what to say when I met you. But well things didn’t go as plan…”  
  
“Umm hmm.” Jean hummed, waiting for the boy to continue.  
  
Changbin looked sheepish but under her encouraging gaze, continued. “First, I’m sorry that I made you waited so long. I wanted to run to you right away after our anniversary V-live but the company didn’t let me.”  
  
Jeanne stroked his head and smiled lovingly. “Hey it’s ok. I understand.”  
  
“Honestly I missed you like crazy noona. I almost went crazy a couple of times already. But I have to behave or else they never let me see you. In that time, I realized a couple of things. Whenever I felt overwhelmed and lost, I just thought of you. I worked my ass off cuz I want to see you again so badly. I just knew then I need you in my life. I know this job would hinder a lot of things and there will be times that I can’t be there for you physically. It can be months until we can actually see each other. Even so we might not be able to see each other for long either and then I would be gone again for a couple of months. I know it’s a hard choice to make but I will respect whatever you decide.”  
  
Pulling back to look at his crush, he felt the nerves crawling up his body like needles prickling his skin. But the desire to be with her was so strong that he’s willing to push aside all doubts and uncertainties of the future. He wanted her as much as he had ever wanted to be in Stray Kids. He was sure she felt the same way about him. But would she feel the same way about this? He wouldn’t know unless he asked.

“So with that in mind. Do you want to be my girl-  
  
Before Changbin could finish his sentence however, Jeanne interrupted. She had always knew the answer since the first time they kissed and even after 10 grueling months later, that had not changed.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Huh?” The boy was baffled as he stared openmouthed at the girl he adored because did she not need time to think about it. It’s an important decision and huge commitment to make. But Jeanne didn’t think that it’s even necessary since her heart already knew what she wanted.

“Yes I would love to be your girlfriend Changbinnie.”  
  
“Wait, are you sure noona?”  
  
“Yes baby, I’m sure. I’ve been waiting for that question for 10 months babe. I’m sure.” Jeanne chuckled as she kissed her stunned now-boyfriend nose.  
  
The boy stared at his tiny girlfriend, grinning happily at him and felt like he had somehow found the next best thing beside music and his members.  
  
Changbin smiled lovingly before pressing a kiss to her lips to seal the deal. “Thank you noona. I promise I will treat you well.”  
  
“And I will, too Changbinnie.” Jeanne whispered against his lips as she deepened their previous kiss, heart full with joy to finally had the boy she dreamt about in her arms.  
  
The pair of lovebirds continued to lay there in each other arms. Imprinting the scent of their beloved in their memories, they anticipated the future that lied waiting ahead. They knew that the path in front of them would be tough, filled with dangerous obstacles that would threaten to tear them apart. But right here, right now, in each other embrace, they felt safe and contented to know that they would be there to overcome all together, hand in hand. And that was what really mattered. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friend, thank you so much for reading this until the very end.  
> Feel free to leave me some comments and tell me what you think.  
> I hope you find the story enjoyable.
> 
> Much love,  
> Joey~


End file.
